tf2_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
Sniper goes to an Opera
Sniper goes to an Opera 'is a video created by MegaGFilms. It's about a RED Sniper who goes to an opera. Summary The video starts off with a couple on top of a building, the man asks the woman if she will marry him, before she can respond, she is hit by Sniper's van. As they're falling, Sniper is dancing to music while driving, even though he's not really driving and is just falling down the building, the girl lands first, and Sniper's van lands on-top of her. Sniper looks under his van, grabs her hand and puts a wedding ring on her finger, then he picks her up and throws her at a building, the man on the building watches and starts singing a song on his feeling, his last sentence was "''don't really care if I jump off this building" and he falls over the opposite direction. We then see Scout's mom with a different son named Billy telling him to never play in the street and get himself killed, but the mom literally pushes him to another spot on the street and starts yelling at him. Sniper is driving in his van on the streets. We so Sheriff Woody watching from a building, he pulls out a walkie talkie and says "there's a snake in my boot" and two soldiers call a nearby tank and fires a missile at Sniper's van, which sends it flying and lands near an opera, which Sniper enters. Sniper sits in a seat right in front of Soldier, Soldier starts complaining that he can't see, Soldier pulls out a knife and plans on killing Sniper, but Sniper moves to another seat. The show starts and we see a BLU Heavy on stage and sings a stupid song, Sniper interrupts and calls his act rubbish, Heavy gets mad but starts singing actual opera. When Heavy ends his opera he takes two dynamites has them explode on his head, then the opera theater fills up. Later, outside of the opera, headless Heavy gives Sniper a card and Sniper is happy and flies in the air. We then see a RED Engineer with a shrunken helmet who pulls out a shovel and attempts to hurt Sniper, but Sniper says "piss off bighead!" Engineer remembers 30 years earlier, when Engineer was a baby, "''Yes honey I like the baby, but he's got a '''big head" Engineer says "No, I don't want that" and Engineer flattens his head with his own hands and falls over. Sniper, who's not flapping anymore, falls and lands next to Ellis, who lets out "''Oh shit!" he then points a gun at Sniper, shoots, and falls over. Ellis laying in the middle of the streets sees a car coming towards him and Sniper and starts tells him to get up. The guy driving the car is the same guy who's wife was killed by Sniper's van, he wants revenge. But before he could hit them, Ellis picks up Sniper and jumps over the car, causing it to crash. The video ends with Ellis paused in the air with Sniper over his shoulder and says "yo, who's your daddy." Category:Videos Category:Videos by MegaGFilms